Yukimura Hyouga
Yukimura Hyouga (雪村豹牙) is one of the supporting character in and a forward and the ace striker of Hakuren in Inazuma Eleven GO. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"With his talent discovered by Fubuki, he is a super striker, one of the best in the northern region."'' Appearance Yukimura has pale skin and short spiky navy blue hair, bushy eyebrows and teal eyes. Personality Yukimura appears to be a really loyal and quite fierce person, looking up to Fubuki and calling him senpai but turning away completely from him when he believes he's been abandoned. He's always serious when playing soccer, never holding back and giving it his all even during practice, believing that will help him improve. Plot Yukimura was seen for the first time in Fubuki's flashback in episode 25 of Inazuma Eleven GO, where he's being trained to learn Eternal Blizzard. Shortly after he appears before Fubuki along with Shirosaki, who reveals that Yukimura became a SEED. Here Yukimura shows his new-found hatred for Fubuki, calling him his enemy and accusing him for betraying him and for abandoning Hakuren. In Episode 26, moments before the match at Snowland Stadium, after Shirosaki said that Raimon's winning streak would end there, Yukimura stated that he will destroy them. During the match, he has various flashbacks in which it's revealed that prior to his meeting with Fubuki, his teammates used to abandon him because of his serious attitude towards soccer, which might be the reason why he took Fubuki's departure so seriously. It's also shown how the man helped him train and improve no matter what, which at first surprised Yukimura, and went as far as teaching him Eternal Blizzard and then helping him develop his own shoot hissatsu, Panther Blizzard. When Fifth Sector forced Fubuki to leave Hakuren, the man left without telling Yukimura, who believed he had been abandoned once again and started hating his former coach for betraying him. Because of this, he turned to Fifth Sector, became a SEED and learnt how to summon a keshin, Gousetsu no Saia. Yukimura realised his mistake in following Fifth Sector during the match, Hakuren's current coach orders Seki to purposefully hurt Sangoku Taichi so he couldn't continue playing. After that, Yukimura and most of his teammates decide to stop following the orders and try to win on their own. After the match ended , Yukimura and Fubuki reunited and shook hands, showing that he doesn't see the man as an enemy anymore and that he believes in him again. Later, in episode 44, Yukimura and Fubuki were seen at Amano Mikado Stadium watching the match and listening to Hibiki's speech. Game Appearance Hissatsu Anime only *'SH Eternal Blizzard' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Panther Blizzard' *'﻿OF White Blade' *'﻿OF Sprint Warp' *'SK Recovery' Keshin *'KH' Gousetsu no Saia Trivia *It's noted by many fans that Yukimura has some similarities with Fubuki Atsuya, Fubuki Shirou's deceased brother, such as his hairstyle, resembling in part that of the young Atsuya, the role they play as (forward), and a somewhat rough playing style. It might be because of this that Fubuki decided to teach him Eternal Blizzard, which was Atsuya's trademark hissatsu. Category:Hakuren GO Category:GO characters Category:Keshin User Category:Forwards Category:SEED Category:Fifth Sector Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:New Inazuma Japan